cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Buttsecks in the Dark...Ages Pact
The Buttsecks in the Dark...Ages Pact was a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty between the Order of Feudalistic Security and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on July 20, 2007. It was later canceled privately by the Random Insanity Alliance in April 2008 due to a lack of communication between the signatories. =Buttsecks in the Dark...Ages Pact= Preamble: To promote ever-lasting peace and friendship between two sovereign alliances, the Order of Feudalistic Security (OFS) and Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) hereby sign this document of Peace, Intelligence, and Aid. Introduction: All parties involved in this treaty are to remain sovereign and shall not be governed by the other party. They shall retain the rights afforded by such sovereignty and will be treated as separate entities unless specified otherwise in a separate document. Section One Peace: Both signatories agree to not commit hostile actions towards each other, be it militarily or otherwise. Doing so while this treaty is in effect will be considered a breach of the treaty. Military action from one party to another will first be resolved via diplomatic channels. Reparations may be required by the attacked party, to be determined by both governments. Section Two Intelligence: Both parties shall agree to share all information of worth to both. It is agreed that this information shall not be falsified, or changed in any way that benefits any party, signed or not. Such falsifications shall be regarded as a breach of the treaty. Section Three Aid: Both parties shall agree that they will endeavor to contribute aid to the other party. Such aid must be within the limits of reality, and not without reason. Such aid requests shall be placed in the other party's embassy and the leader shall have to acknowledge the aid request. An acceptable reason must be stated, or else aid will not be forth coming. Also, aid requests may be rejected, though the other party must have a valid reason. Aid - financial, military, or otherwise - can only be asked for in times of need, and special circumstance. Section Four Re-evaluation: This treaty is required to be re-evaluated monthly by each signatories' elected government. Section Five Cancellation: To cancel this treaty at any time, all action that needs to be taken is to post an official notice of cancellation on the other party's forums and get acknowledgment from the other party. The treaty will officially be considered null and void seventy-two(72) hours after the official notice of cancellation has been posted. RIA Signatures: Moth, Leader Azural, Head of Foreign Affairs Zombie2000, War Advisor Zblewski, Minister of Propaganda crazyisraelie, Deputy Co-leader OFS Signatures: His Majesty, Beloved Monarch and King of the Order of Feudalistic Security, Founder of the House of Frost Otter, Otter of the Most Frostiest of Dispositions, Black Wizard, God Emperor of Gonzoreich and its immediate territories, Slayer of the Great Wyrm of G.A.T.O King Gonzoczar I Gen. Noble, High Council Emperor_Jason, High Council Ulster, High Council Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance